


Выбор ведьмы

by Chukcha2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Revers 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chukcha2/pseuds/Chukcha2
Summary: О некоторых особенностях преемственности ведьм в современных условиях, о средней скорости сгорания призраков и об изучении иностранных языков в полевых условиях. Таймлайн 2го сезона, до серии 2.09
Relationships: Sam/Dean
Kudos: 5





	Выбор ведьмы

От автора: Написано на Реверс-2020, с глубокой благодарностью талантливому артеру, терпеливым организаторам и всем читателям СНП-фэндома  
Бета: polina

* * *

Музыка гремела, сотрясая салон машины, и Сэм ощутил телефонный звонок только когда вибрация вошла в диссонанс с рокотом ударных. Дин неохотно прикрутил громкость на магнитоле, одним взглядом спросил: «Кто там?»  
\- Эллен, - беззвучно шевельнул губами Сэм, прижимая мобильник плечом, и тут же заторопился, шаря по карманам в поисках бумаги, - Да, конечно. Да, мы подъедем, ты права, надо посмотреть. Нет, нам не сложно, мы почти рядом. Нет, сейчас не заняты. Да, уже пишу.  
\- Ну и куда? – Дин сбросил газ и с подозрением покосился на брата, роющегося в стопке дорожных карт.  
\- Томасвилл, Алабама. Примерно две сотни миль.  
\- И это ты называешь «рядом»?  
\- Дин, - протянул Сэм, но укоризненный взгляд не сработал, и он зачастил: – Мы же все равно ничем не заняты. А Эллен просила проверить, ей позвонила подруга, у которой в Томасвилле живет кузина мужа, и поинтересовалась, не может ли Джо приехать, потому что в городе творится странное, а она слышала, что… ну ты понимаешь. Эллен не хочет втягивать Джо в это дело, а раз мы почти рядом… Дин, мы им обязаны.  
\- Обязаны, - нехотя признал Дин, переключая скорость. – Ладно, что там?  
\- Эллен думает, что ведьма.  


* * *

Тетка мужа кузины подруги – или кузина тетки мужа подруги? – Дин сразу запутался в родственных связях и только сочувствующе кивал – так вот, миссис Донован тараторила без остановки и постоянно хватала за руки внимательно слушающего Сэма. Слова лились потоком, опутывая бесконечными «бедняжки», «мне так жаль», «вы только подумайте» и «как ни бывало». Дин потряс головой, пытаясь хоть немного прояснить мысли, обвел взглядом комнату. Было… миленько. Не слишком уютно, не дорого и не дешево, не стерильно чисто, а именно что мило – просто обычный средней руки дом и совершенно обычная соскучившаяся по общению миссис, похоронившая мужа лет пятнадцать назад и теперь отчаянно собиравшая сплетни обо всем случившемся в вытянутом вдоль сорок третьего шоссе городке.  
\- Вот Кирби, дочка Сетсона, тоже позавчера вернулась домой, так она говорит, что вообще не помнит, где была после ланча – и до самого вечера. Как, говорит, вышла из магазина, словно отрезало, - миссис Донован в расстройстве махнула рукой, прижала худые пальцы к губам.  
\- И это уже пятый случай? – подхватил Сэм.  
\- Седьмой. Да, седьмой, если считать… - она задумалась. – А знаете, может быть и восьмой. Мне говорила миссис…  
Дин уже окончательно перестал ее слушать, встал, прошелся по комнате. Девицы лет двадцати возвращались домой сильно затемно, заявляя, что не помнят, где были последние несколько часов. У всех пострадавших вроде как болел живот, ну или не совсем живот, - Дин хмыкнул, - но ничего такого не было. Вот совершенно точно не было, что они не поймут, что ли… Очевидно, девицы попались опытные и точно знали, что говорили. Может, стоит опросить свидетельниц, желательно тоже затемно? Непонятно только, ради чего им врать, что ничего не помнят.  
Дин покрутил в руках взятую с комода финтифлюшку, поставил на место.  
\- А вы уверены, что эта… как ее… Кирби? Что она просто не забежала к своему – ну, знакомому, например. Потеряла счет времени, увлеклась… - он попытался улыбнуться вежливо, но видимо что-то такое скользнуло во взгляде, что миссис Донован немедленно обиделась:  
\- Кирби – хорошая девочка. В наше время, конечно, все не без греха, но чтобы вот так, посреди белого дня! Вот посмотрите, - она неожиданно бодро вскочила из-за стола и, ухватив Дина за рукав, потащила к окну, — вот, видите, если перейти на ту сторону…  
За окном обнаружились узкая полоса газона и стена соседнего дома, покрытая сероватыми потеками после недавнего дождя. Дин в упор не понимал, на какую «ту сторону» предлагала перейти миссис Донован, клещом вцепившаяся ему в запястье.  
\- Простите, я что-то не…  
\- Да тебе и не нужно, - низким голосом отозвалась ведьма, отпуская его руку, - потом разберешься, время будет.  


* * *

В стену Дин впечатался спиной, дыхание на секунду перехватило от удара. Сэму, отлетевшему к дальней стене, пришлось хуже: его придавило тем самым комодом, а шею захлестнула сорвавшаяся с окна занавеска.  
\- Пусти его, - Дин рванулся было вперед, но невидимая сила надавила на плечи, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.  
\- Какой требовательный мальчик, - ведьма склонила голову набок, разглядывая его. – Не переживай, отпущу. Сейчас кое-что проверим и решим, может, вы вообще мне не нужны. Тогда и отпущу. Ну а если мне повезло, то подержу чуть подольше. Не волнуйся, ничего плохого с вами не будет, будет только хорошее, - она шагнула ближе и начала неспешно расстёгивать его пиджак, надетый по случаю визита к свидетельнице.  
\- Э-э, дамочка, вы не в моем вкусе, - дернулся Дин, теперь уже сам вжимаясь в стену. Сухонькие пальцы распустили узел галстука, выпростали из-под ремня полы рубашки. Негромко выматерился Сэм, пытаясь сдвинуть или повалить комод, но тут же захрипел и вцепился обеими руками в разом затянувшуюся ткань.  
\- Не дури! – шикнула на него ведьма. Звякнула пряжка расстегнутого ремня, брюки Дина были сдернуты вниз, почти на колени. – Сказала же, проверю и отпущу. Не он первый, и не он, скорее всего, последний, хотя… - она прижалась плотнее, обхватила руками за талию, и Дин выдохнул ругательство, почувствовав, как ее пальцы неспешно сдвигаются ниже, оттягивая его бедра от стены и заставляя прогнуться позвоночник. Он рванулся снова, пытаясь вывернуться, но ведьма держала крепко, куда там обычной луизианской старушке.  
\- Не дергайся ты так, - хмыкнула она, еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему всем телом. – Ну что за пугливый мальчик. Сам-то, наверно, ни одной юбки не пропустил, а сейчас вдруг застеснялся. Неужели действительно ни с кем собой не поделился? – пальцы скользнули ему между ягодиц, слегка надавили на мышцы туго сжатого ануса, и ведьма довольно рассмеялась: - Хороший нетронутый мальчик. Ну все, все, не буду тебя больше мучить. Сейчас немного поколдуем, и я вас отпущу.  


* * *

Колдовала ведьма с размахом и фантазией. Для начала принесла из кладовки связку брезентовых ремней и строительный пистолет, и с несвойственной пожилым миссис сноровкой зафиксировала Сэма на стене.  
\- Муж у меня в строительной кампании работал, половину этого города своими руками построил. Ну и я научилась кое-чему, - пояснила она, проверяя натяжение ремней. - Рыпнешься – прибью за руки, а то и еще за что-нибудь из выступающего, - взгляд ведьмы потяжелел, Сэм выгнулся, пережидая приступ удушья.  
\- Что тебе от нас надо? – прохрипел он, стараясь не смотреть на брата, которого ведьма ловко распяла на стене, туго перехватив ремнями запястья и горло, а теперь ножницами разрезала его футболку. От подола вверх, к горловине, обнажая грудь, потом в сторону, по рукавам.  
\- Видишь ли, мальчик, - отозвалась она, когда футболка изувеченной тряпкой упала на пол, - для многих ритуалов нужна девственница. Причем не такая, которую никто не берет, а та, что сама отказалась, желательно, не один раз. Дефицитный нынче товар, надо сказать. Половину девиц в городе проверила, каждая на член запрыгнуть готова, - она вздернула подбородок, давя в себе гнев, обернулась на Сэма. - Услышала, что у знакомой вроде дочь в охоту ввязалась. Охотницы – они берегут себя. Позвала в гости, да вот получила вас вместо нее. Так хоть один сгодится.  
Она в два щелчка ножниц срезала с Дина трусы, и Сэм снова отвел взгляд, не желая смотреть, как ведьма откровенно лапает брата.  
\- Значит так, - ведьма поставила на стол большую шкатулку, - все, что в доме есть магического – вот здесь и в чулане наверху. Когда освободитесь, стены не ломать, дом не крушить. Он переходит по завещанию моей племяннице. Заберете вещи, книги, и выматывайтесь. Если протрете пол, буду благодарна, нечего людей чертовщиной пугать.  
Она опустилась на колени, в несколько движений начертила мелом сложную гексаграмму, заполнила лучи незнакомыми Сэму символами. Бросила в центр связку сухих трав, вылила на них что-то тягучее из пары темных склянок, затем шагнула к Дину:  
\- Теперь ты, красавчик. Да не хрипи ты так, скоро все кончится, - она потрепала его по щеке и принялась вычерчивать что-то на его ключице обычным маркером.  
\- Чтоб ты сдохла, - смог на выдохе прошипеть Дин, вытягивая шею из-под пережавшего ее ремня. – Чтоб ты сдохла, тварь. Не смей меня…  
\- Не переживай, твое пожелание исполнится, очень скоро. Скоро они все будут исполняться, - она усмехнулась, с усилием провела пальцами по его груди и отступила назад. – Только желай почаще. Ну что ж…  
Само заклинание оказалось достаточно коротким и каким-то неуклюжим, словно к древней основе прилепили пару латинских слов. Латынь Сэм разобрал, а вот второй язык опознать не смог, просто не успел. Смазались в потоке силы движения ведьмы, вспыхнули травы, наполняя комнату лиловатым дымом, захрипел Дин, оплетенный яркими синеватыми всполохами. А потом все кончилось.  
Ведьма лежала на полу, глядя вверх неподвижным взглядом, и Сэм с уверенностью мог сказать, что она мертва. Он снова напряг плечи, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить свои ремни, и с удивлением почувствовал, как гвозди довольно легко выходят из стены.  


* * *

\- Мы не будем об этом говорить, ясно? – Дин ткнул пальцем брату в грудь. Брюки он уже застегнул, но рубашка все еще торчала кое-как, а растянутый ведьмой галстук болтался нелепым узлом. – Мало того, что меня обозвали девственником и всего излапали, так еще едва не изнасиловали. Не, ну скажи шутка, а? Я – и девственник!  
\- Думаю, она имела в виду не совсем традиционное… э… толкование, - Сэм, убедившись, что с братом все в относительном порядке, уже закопался в ведьминскую шкатулку. Ассортимент был ожидаем: корешки, пучки засушенных листьев, чьи-то тонкие кости в небольшой склянке – то ли мышиные, то ли птичьи. Не было главного: книги с записью ритуалов.  
\- Не традиционное? – Дин наконец справился с рубашкой, а галстук стянул и, скомкав, затолкал в карман. – Чудненько. Ведьма-извращенка. Куда мир катится…  
\- Действительно, куда, - машинально отозвался Сэм. – Я схожу наверх, посмотрю, что там в чулане. А ты пристрой ее поприличнее и в самом деле протри пол, что ли. Нам только обвинения в убийстве по неосторожности не хватало.  
\- С ума съехал? Я к ней не прикоснусь. Эй, Сэм, - он задрал голову, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам брата, - Сэмми! А почему она решила, что ты ей не подходишь?  


* * *

\- Я не позволю засовывать эту дрянь в мою Детку, - Дин злился, а потому шипел и кашлял, растирая рукой пострадавшую шею.  
\- Дин, это просто книги, - Сэм с трудом удерживал на весу огромную коробку, наполненную разнообразной ведьминской утварью. – Ну, в основном книги. Нельзя их здесь оставлять, вдруг кто найдет.  
\- Давай сожжем.  
\- Среди бела дня? Сюда половина города сбежится. И потом, сам подумай, может, в книгах найдется описание ритуала.  
\- Тебе мало было полюбоваться на меня без штанов? Повторить хочешь? Я в порядке!  
\- Мы не знаем, чем она тебя прокляла. Вдруг оно проявится позднее? Отвезем Бобби, он разберется. Это же просто книги…  
\- Да чтоб им провалиться! – зло отмахнулся Дин, и в этот момент дно коробки не выдержало и порвалось, книги посыпались на землю, а пара увесистых экземпляров впечаталась корешками прямо в ботинок Сэма. Дин заржал: - Ты смотри, и правда провалились. Ладно, закидывай в багажник эту магическую хрень, поехали отсюда. Поручение Эллен мы выполнили, ведьму укокошили, можно и в дорогу, - его настроение стремительно улучшалось, и Сэм уже предчувствовал много часов ревущего рока и довольно подпевающего брата.  


* * *

К Бобби они не поехали. Сначала Дин отказался гнать Детку через всю страну ради какого-то ритуала, который, может, и не нужен. Чувствовал он себя прекрасно и был уверен, что в кои-то веки ему повезло. Потом Сэм раскопал любопытное дело всего в сорока милях к северу от их мотеля. Потом был призрак в Арканзасе, затем пара дел в Теннесси – и все как одно крайне удачные. Монстры являлись ровно там, где их ждали, вели себя идеально, словно начитались учебника для охотников, если бы такой существовал. Дин блаженствовал, его наконец-то отпустила давящая вина за смерть отца, и он занимался тем, что умел и любил делать: охотился на монстров, вел машину, доставал брата идиотскими шуточками и флиртовал со всеми симпатичными девчонками. А потом Сэм наткнулся на упоминание призрака, поселившегося в старом техасском зернохранилище, и внезапно все пошло не по плану.  
Призрак Грегори Кука выглядел внушительно. Семи футов ростом, в обхвате чуть поменьше хорошей винной бочки, он стоял на крышке люка, ведущего в подвал, и совершенно не собирался рассеиваться от попадающей в него соли. Мерцал, вздрагивал, но оставался на месте, а длинный пастуший кнут в его руках не позволял приблизиться к нему с железной арматурой, выдернутой из крошащегося от времени бетона стен. Радовало одно: покойный мистер Кук не рвался нападать. Сэм опустил пистолет, неспешно обошел призрака по широкому кругу, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь, упущенное во время первой атаки. Призрак следил за ним тяжелым взглядом, но с места не двигался. Ну и что с ним теперь делать?  
\- Эй, Сэмми, - Дин похлопал себя по карманам, убедился, что патронов с солью не осталось, и отер с лица цементную пыль. - Собираешься пригласить капитана Кука на танец? Боюсь, с такой разницей в росте вести будет он.  
Сэм только устало вздохнул: в последние дни все шутки брата сводились к одному. Дин через раз звал его Самантой, закатывал глаза, если Сэм задерживался в туалете больше пяти минут (Саманте надо припудрить носик!), и несмешно шутил насчет стройной фигуры и «кроличьего» салата. Сэм молчал, прекрасно понимая, о чем брат не решается поговорить напрямую, но даже его терпение не было бесконечно.  
\- Я думаю, ты завидуешь, - обвиняющим тоном заявил он. Дин аж отшатнулся:  
\- Чего?!  
\- Ты завидуешь, что я интересен нашему визави намного больше, чем ты.  
\- Ви-кому?  
\- Визави. Дин, ты сам-то себя слышишь? Это призрак. Приз-рак! При-ви-де-ни-е! Какие танцы? Какого дьявола ты цепляешься ко мне во время охоты?  
\- Ну, вы так страстно смотрите друг на друга, - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Может, мне оставить вас наедине?  
\- Дин!  
\- Девушка не в настроении?  
\- Да что с тобой?!  
Призрак, все еще зависший над люком, непонимающе крутил головой, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.  
\- Эти ваши брачные танцы…  
\- Дин, у нас тут дело, если ты не заметил. У нас призрак, которого мы не можем ни упокоить, ни развоплотить. И которого не берет соль. Из-за которого я вчера полдня проторчал в библиотеке, пока ты болтался по барам и «допрашивал» официанток, а не помогал мне. И из-за этого призрака теперь придется снова…  
\- Да чтоб ему лопнуть, этому твоему призраку! - Дин отмахнулся и замер, когда призрак покойного Грегори слегка увеличился, а потом разлетелся мелкими клочьями, пятная пол каплями эктоплазмы.  


* * *

Кости Грегори обнаружились там, где и должны были – в небольшом закутке в дальнем углу подвала. Сгорели они без каких-либо спецэффектов, мирно потрескивая, призрак же на собственное сожжение не явился.  
Братья, вяло переругиваясь, укладывали оружие в багажник – усталость от драки и общая странность закончившейся охоты не давали расслабиться, а многочисленные синяки только раздражали. Сэм пытался теоретизировать по поводу накопительного эффекта солевого заряда, но Дин фыркнул, захлопнул багажник, прислонился к запыленному боку «Импалы»:  
\- Забей, Сэмми. Кости сожгли, работу закончили – чего еще ты хочешь?  
\- Понять. Я хочу понять, почему призрак лопнул и что это вообще было там, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону зернохранилища, осевшего на один бок словно трухлявый гриб.  
\- Да какая разница? Лопнул – и лопнул. А это, - Дин взглянул на чернеющее в темноте строение через плечо. – Да гори оно ярким пламенем! – и неспешно направился к водительской двери.  
\- Дин!  
\- Ну что еще?  
\- Дин! Там пожар!  


* * *

\- Мы просто плохо погасили кости, - в который раз повторил Дин, устраиваясь за столиком круглосуточного кафе.  
\- Ты пожелал призраку лопнуть – он лопнул. Ты сказал, чтобы здание горело – оно загорелось. Та ведьма обещала, что все твои желания будут сбываться.  
\- Ну да! И сейчас я желаю два жирных гамбургера, и побыстрее, причем задаром. Вот только что-то никто не торопится мне их принести, - он улыбнулся крутившейся у стойки официантке, но та только дернула плечом и снова уткнулась в свой блокнот.  
\- Возможно, есть какое-то условие. Сильные эмоции, например. Или определенные места. Или чтобы ты стоял на одной ноге.  
\- Я стоял на двух ногах.  
\- Дин, я к примеру. Ведьма говорила, что…  
\- Да чтоб им икалось, этим ведьмам, - Дин склонился к нему через стол. – Всем, на триста миль в округе. Без остановки, до самого воскресенья. И что теперь? Думаешь, я их проклял, и они проснулись от безостановочной икоты? Как бы не так!  
\- Что будете заказывать? – подошедшая официантка перелистнула страницу в своем блокноте и едва слышно икнула.  


* * *

Анна Мария оказалась не ведьмой, а правнучкой бокора, сбежавшего с Кубы еще до Фиделя. Кое-какие способности ей от прадеда достались, но не сказать чтобы много: слабое предвидение будущего, чуть-чуть эмпатии. Кроме того, все женщины в семье Гомес умели делать веревочные обереги, пару которых Мария при прощании протянула Сэму:  
\- Они не остановят сильную ведьму и от серьезного зла не защитят, но по мелочи помогут, - икать она уже почти перестала, но все еще периодически прижимала ладонь к груди. – И брату твоему тоже, хотя он сейчас не такой.  
\- Не такой?  
\- Неправильный. У него сила не мужская. Она за него зацепилась, и уйти не хочет, и остаться словно не может – но остается. Не знаю, что ее держит. Вам бы с прадедом моим поговорить…  
Сэм нахмурился: по словам самой Марии ее прадед благополучно скончался в возрасте ста шести лет и был похоронен со строжайшим соблюдением всех обычаев: старый бокор вовсе не хотел оказаться во власти своих конкурентов.  
Девушка поджала губы:  
\- Ну, то есть с его духом. Его можно пригласить, на новолуние. Мы сохранили немного… Но это не колдовство – это просто обряды, - она совсем смутилась и покосилась на Дина, небрежно привалившегося к дверному косяку. Продемонстрированный им ранее серебряный нож явно не шел у нее из памяти.  
\- Новолуние во вторник, - неспешно протянул Дин. – У нас есть три дня, чтобы покататься по округе и выяснить, не икается ли кому-нибудь еще, желательно посильнее. Ну и пара дней, чтобы отлежаться после драки.  
Сэм кивнул и потянулся за телефоном: пора было звонить Бобби. В одиночку они точно не справятся.  


* * *

Сколько ведьм и монстров было найдено всеми охотниками за те дни в Северном Техасе, Сэм узнал уже позднее от Бобби. В три дня, конечно, не уложились, многие места просто взяли на заметку и разбирались потом. Кого-то уничтожили, кого-то запугали, некоторые, как Анна Мария, оказались неизбежным и относительно безвредным проявлением сверхъестественного. На счету самого Сэма было трое, у Дина – шестнадцать. И вовсе не потому, что Сэм такой неудачник, просто брат успевал раньше. Чем бы ни было его внезапно проснувшееся умение, проклятием или даром, но оно прогрессировало.  
К утру субботы у братьев сложился новый метод работы: они приезжали в очередной городок, парковались на окраине. Сэм укрывался за ближайшим деревом: страховал, а Дин просто прислонялся к водительской двери, улыбался и ждал. Если за пятнадцать минут не появлялось ничего необычного, они уезжали, но так им везло всего пару раз. Обычно Дин просто смотрел на появившегося монстра и выдыхал сквозь зубы короткое проклятье. Ничего замысловатого, просто «гори ты» или «чтоб тебя разорвало»: и вендиго послушно вспыхивали факелами, призраки разлетались мутными брызгами, почти все. Иногда сил брата, видимо, не хватало, и Сэму приходилось стрелять. Они не искали кости, не сжигали останки, зная, что монстр и так больше не появится, а время будет упущено. Дин садился за руль, на минуту прикрывал глаза, а потом поворачивал ключ, и «Импала» срывалась с места.  
Утро воскресенья встретило их промозглой сыростью и запотевшими стеклами машины. Останавливаться в мотеле Дин отказался, поэтому они продремали пару часов, скрючившись на неудобных сиденьях, а в шесть утра уже подъезжали к очередному городку. Сэм с тревогой косился на брата: ему казалось, что буквально за одну ночь тот истощал, черты лица заострились, глаза сверкали нехорошим лихорадочным блеском.  
\- Что? – не выдержал тот молчаливого наблюдения.  
\- Нужно было поспать подольше. У тебя глаза слипаются.  
\- Возьмем кофе на заправке, - отмахнулся Дин и замолчал, крепко сжав губы.  
Сэм отвернулся, обхватил себя руками: брат, непривычно немногословный, его нервировал.  
\- Ты недоволен? – спросил он через несколько минут. – Мы уничтожили больше монстров, чем за последние полгода.  
\- У нас еще есть работа.  
\- Дин, работа будет всегда, ты же сам говорил.  
\- Эта появилась из-за меня.  
\- Ты бредишь? – Сэм изумленно посмотрел на брата. – Все эти призраки, ведьмы, вендиго – они уже были тут, ты просто их… проявил.  
\- Я их чувствую, Сэмми. Я их зову, и они приходят. Но если я не буду звать, они накинутся на кого-нибудь другого, понимаешь?  
Сэм опешил:  
\- Ты заставил икать ведьм, а не пробудил от спячки всех монстров на триста миль в округе! Будь иначе, полиция уже перекрыла бы весь штат. Да тут не протолкнуться было бы от национальной гвардии!  
\- Это все-таки Техас, а не Луизиана и тем более не Новый Орлеан. Здесь не так много мест, где зарождается сверхъестественная дрянь. Повезло, - Дин снова сжал губы и, выжав газ, бросил машину вперед. – Если повезет еще раз, в полночь они снова уснут.  


* * *

Перевертыша Сэм добивал сам, и было это уже во втором часу ночи в понедельник. Проклятая тварь появилась на заброшенном кладбище за пять минут до полуночи, когда он подумал, что наконец всё, отбились. Дин уже с трудом стоял на ногах, явившаяся за десять минут до этого парочка призраков измотала его до крайности. Когда черный волк выскользнул из кустов и бросился к «Импале», старший Винчестер смог только поднять руку и что-то прошептать почти беззвучно. Тварь скорчилась, взвыла, метнулась обратно в кусты, а Дин повалился на колени, вцепившись в ручку водительской двери. Сэм с трудом поднял его на ноги, усадил в машину:  
\- Я его догоню.  
\- Я прикрою. - Дин попытался выбраться назад, но бессильно повалился на сиденье. – Иди, он прячется за северной оградой, я вижу. Я потом еще добавлю, сильно не смогу, но отвлеку немного…  
Волк нашелся в придорожной канаве: полз, подвывая и поскуливая, волоча задние лапы, и Сэм прикончил его серебряной пулей. Зверь дернулся, распластался на земле, уже после смерти перетекая в человеческий облик. Луч фонарика выхватил из темноты обнаженное тело молодого мужчины с перемазанными кровью ногами. Охотника передернуло: одно дело, когда гнилыми ошметками разлетается труп не первой свежести, совсем другое, когда проклятие раздирает живого человека.  
\- Что ты ему пожелал? – спросил он Дина, с трудом перетягивая его на пассажирское сидение. Тот мотнул тяжелой головой, почти проваливаясь в сон.  
\- Глупость какую-то. Ничего придумать не мог уже, просто сказал… чтоб тебя… чтоб тебя драли как…  


* * *

В понедельник они отсыпались. Сэм выбрался из мотеля только к вечеру, притащил кучу китайской еды из соседней забегаловки. Возвращаясь, он был уверен, что брат плещется под душем и заранее готовился мыться в холодной воде, но Дин обнаружился в постели в обнимку с толстенной книгой самого подозрительного вида.  
\- Ты читаешь?  
\- Представь себе, - хмыкнул Дин, требовательно протягивая руку к пакету с едой. Пакет дернулся, из него вылетела упаковка палочек и упала на кровать рядом с книгой. – Пожрать дай, говорю.  
\- И что пишут? – Сэм машинально протянул ему коробку с лапшой и только после этого сообразил, что сейчас произошло.  
\- А пишут, Сэмми, интересные вещи. - Дин поспешно вскрыл коробочку, застонал от предвкушения горячей еды. – Вот тут, - он ткнул пальцем в середину страницы, одновременно засовывая в рот кусок курицы, - м-м, вкуснотища… сказано, что если в доме, где поселился мстительный дух, возжечь курения, смешанные из пяти трав, а потом произнести…  
\- С каких пор ты читаешь на арамейском? – Сэм наконец опознал буквы перевернутого текста.  
\- Да тут все понятно, надо будет попробовать.  
\- Дин…  
\- Сэмми, - брат поднял на него совершенно больной взгляд, и Сэм охнул, увидев, что зеленую радужку правого глаза наполовину закрыло серебристо-белое бельмо. – Я им вижу, Сэм. Странно так, словно через прицел снайперки. Все слабые места, все раны, - он усмехнулся как-то незнакомо, тоскливо. - У тебя вот плечо болит, верно? Потянул вчера, пока в машину меня усаживал.  
\- Ну так это хорошо. Наверное.  
\- Починить не смогу, - он на секунду сжал в кулаке китайские палочки, и те осыпались на простыню жирными хлопьями пепла. – Я теперь, похоже, ничего починить не смогу…  


* * *

У мертвого бокора, зависшего над меловым кругом вызова, помимо очевидного недружелюбия к миру живых, обнаружился еще один немалый недостаток: призванный дух не говорил по-английски. Анна Мария, окончательно запуганная разбудившими ее посреди ночи охотниками, куталась в старую шерстяную шаль и переводила, мешая слова двух языков.  
\- La bruja vieja, старая ведьма, может передать свою силу только la doncella – только девушке, ну которая никогда… El bisabuello* говорит, старая Донован совсем разум потеряла, что схватилась за кабальеро, то есть…  
\- Мы поняли, - Сэм нетерпеливо кусал губы: до захода луны оставалось не более получаса, а ждать еще четыре недели они не могли. Дину и так пришлось завязать правый глаз, когда под его взглядом начало плавиться лобовое стекло «Импалы».  
\- El bisabuello говорит, что сила не легла как надо. Твой брат очень сильный, сам сильный, не от Донован. Поэтому ее сила в нем как огонь на сухом дереве, сначала еле теплится, а потом поднимается столбом до неба. Он говорит, что если не обуздать fogoso**, он или прогорит дотла, или выжжет все вокруг.  
\- Как обуздать?  
\- Un hombre estupido, - белесый дух качнулся в воздухе, подплыл вплотную к Сэму, ткнул его в лоб корявым пальцем. – ¿No le quieres? ¡Desealo, tomelo!***  
\- Что? – Сэм замер, понимая, что ослышался. Выученные когда-то слова были понятны, но складывались в настолько немыслимый приказ, что просто обязаны были иметь еще одно значение. Жаргонное, кубинское – он не знал. Главное, другое!  
\- ¡Tomelo! – Настойчиво повторил дух, для убедительности тыча пальцем теперь уже в Дина. Тот только покачал головой и обратился к Анне Марии:  
\- Спроси его, нужен ли какой-то особый… не знаю, ритуал, что ли. У нас тут, видишь ли, отягчающие обстоятельства: он мой брат, да к тому же младший.  
\- Дин, ты не понимаешь. Он предлагает…  
\- Да все я понимаю. - Дин поднялся с пола, отряхивая с колен меловую пыль. – Мне сейчас что испанский, что древнекитайский… Пойдем к машине, нам надо поговорить.  
____________  
* прадед (исп.)  
** пламенный, огненный (исп.)  
*** Глупый человек. Ты его не любишь (не хочешь)? Пожелай его. Возьми его (исп.)  


* * *

\- К этому все и шло, - Дин привалился к холодному боку Детки, поглубже засунул руки в карманы. Декабрь – он даже в Техасе зимний месяц, да и повредить машине не хотелось. – Ты же ведьме тем и не угодил, что оказался не вполне традиционен, верно? Колледж?  
Сэм поежился от холода металла, хотел придвинуться ближе к брату, отшатнулся.  
\- Я приезжал в Стэнфорд пару раз, вился там рядом с тобой такой… - Дин неопределенно покрутил головой, ковырнул ботинком щербатый асфальт. – Ты мне скажи, ты сам-то умеешь? Или только раз попробовал? Меня придется привязать, иначе я тебя сожгу.  
\- Дин! Мы найдем…  
\- Времени не осталось. То, что нес этот, - он кивнул на белевший за спиной дом, - про пожар, про силу – это все ерунда, дело в другом. Так удобно парой слов уничтожить монстра, понимаешь? Я тут подумал: мне же будет очень просто защитить тебя. Ни одна тварь не посмеет приблизиться. Можно за неделю очистить половину штата, а через пару месяцев я, наверное, смог бы одолеть Желтоглазого. Заманчиво, правда? Ну буду поосторожнее в словах, чтобы не вышло, как с тем вервольфом. Отец не чурался заклинаний и ведьмовских мешочков, мы с тобой ключ Соломона можем начертить с закрытыми глазами, так какая разница? Только, знаешь, что еще я понял? Это ведьма выбирает за меня, не я. И я очень боюсь, что завтра ее выбор покажется мне верным.  
\- Она умерла.  
Дин только фыркнул в ответ, провел рукой по волосам и оттолкнулся от машины.  
\- Пойдем, вытрясем из старого мошенника ритуал, потому что Бобби нам в этот раз не поможет. А потом найдем самый шикарный мотель, и ты научишь меня всему, о чем не пишут в рекламных буклетах колледжей.


End file.
